Lifeless
by pbandjenny
Summary: Amu thought Ikuto loved her, but she was wrong. He made her life miserable and meaningless. So what did Ikuto do? AMUTO! Rated Teen for mild language and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey what-up gur-freeeeeeend! I know random LOL XD! So this is my third story, but it's a little depressing a romantic way.... Oh just read it...or, gurl, I will CUT you! Ha-ha! I just watched Bon qui qui I had to do that! ENJOY! **I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Amu's POV**

I was sure we were madly in love. All the smiles and kisses and laughs; they were so priceless. So what happened when I walked into class this morning? He was with four other girls and kissing one while the rest just giggled stupidly. I subconsciously dropped my book bag as I stared in horror. I recalled all his promises to me.

_"I will always love you," Ikuto said._

_"I will never leave you," Ikuto said._

_"You'll be the only one for me," Ikuto said._

All of them were lies. He finally noticed me standing in the doorway. His expression was unfathomable. And all he did was ignore me and continued his make-out session.

**_~ The Next Day~_**

I needed to talk to him. I tried to confront him today but his little whore-gang stopped me.

"Sorry, but you can't talk to him anymore," a girl with a nose-job spat.

"Really, and why not?" I spat back.

"He said he lost his love for you now. He doesn't want you anymore," a preppy cheerleader sneered. That hit me. He told these people…..people he never talked to….and he never told me to my face….

Ikuto said nothing, but smiled at the girls. I was just invisible to him now.

~**_One Month Later~_**

He was with another girl every single day. He flaunted them right at my face. I had so little restraint to keep myself from punching his face. But it seemed as though I lost everything. Life is really a blur now. I couldn't see anything happy about living. The world will turn on you at the time when you needed it the most. It will dispose of you like trash. I learned that the hard way…

**_~Two Weeks Later~_**

**Ikuto's POV**

Man! Those girls just whine and whine all day! "Take me out to dinner" and "Let's go the movies!" with all the pleases' and fake cries. Things were so much easier with Amu; she never forced me or complained. She was always happy….we were always happy. I loved her, but there was no more spark left. I had this strong desire of wanting her….to… take her. But she always pushed me away. One day I couldn't stand it and I had to take my desire elsewhere. This urge drove me insane; it made me want to be with completely idiotic strangers. It made Amu, my one love, look like a stranger; all those sweet moments together seem like nothing. But now I wanted her back. I needed her back now.

I was planning to talk to her tomorrow, but she was right there by the park where we used to swing the swings. She seemed so different now. She looked so small, so defenseless.

"AMU!" I cried out cheerfully, happy to see her again.

I walked up to her but she kept looking down. She let out a small gasp and looked up. All I saw her lifeless eyes and mocking smile; her pale, bony skin and her dirty-pink hair. But most of all, I saw all the hurt and pain repressed inside her heart for the longest of time.

"H-hello Ikuto…." She said trying not to cry. "I was planning to talk to you…"

"A-about w-what?" I stuttered, too stunned at all that I have done to her.

"I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I drove you to another girl. I'm sorry that I didn't fulfill all your needs," she whispered looking down. But she looked as though she wasn't lying. She felt bad….for herself?

"But….but I'll try harder next time. I'll do everything for you, even let me do the things that you want me to do. I'll do anything for you because I love you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. The old me….it was a bother to you wasn't it?" she said with a repressed cry.

I couldn't take it anymore…. I hugged her so tightly and stroked her hair over and over again.

"That's not how you really feel. Tell me everything," I said trying my best to comfort her. I'll let out all her suffering. She can let go of all the pain.

She looked away and covered her humiliated eyes. "…I always loved you. I tried my best to give you everything I had to offer. And then….you leave me for someone you barely knew. Someone who never loved you or even liked you. All the effort that I've put in…..was it all worthless?!" she shouted, finally looking at me. I saw no hope or happiness in them; it was all gone.

"No. You're not worthless, you're not worthless. I love you, I do. I'm so so sorry," I whispered over and over again, clutching her tightly. She cried in my arms and it seems as though it just couldn't stop.

It was getting late and she couldn't be left alone. I took her back to my place, gently placing her small body on my bed. She finally stopped all her anguish cries, but still had those emotionless eyes. I know; she loved me, but she couldn't trust me.

_I'll prove to her that I love her. I'll never let her go ever again_, I vowed.

So that's my story! BUT I'M NOT DONE YET! This is only the beginning.... Bon qui-qui would be so proud (SE-CURR-ITEE! WE GOT A COMPLICATED STORY XD!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! I got three reviews! To the readers, I hope you'll be happy with this next chapter...or not.....It's not very happy... anyways, ENJOY!!! XD

**Ikuto's POV**

I gently laid her down on the bed. "Please, sleep here for tonight," I whispered in her ear, kissing it. She let out a terrified squeak and scrambled off the bed. Amu was shaking a little, but I knew she couldn't leave. I let my hand out for her, and, with great reluctance, she took it.

**Amu's POV**

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Did we have to go through this all over again? Can't he realize that I can't take anymore of this? I felt afraid, so afraid. But for some reason, I couldn't leave him now. What was this feeling? Hope? I forgot how good it felt…unless…my heart gets broken again….

_~School~_

Ikuto and I walked in silence. I looked down to avoid this fake love. He didn't mean it….he probably felt sorry for me….

Once we got to school, he stroked my hair and gave a smile. "Come sit with me," he said. I denied the invitation and shook my head; his eyes turned sad, but ignored my rejection and led me to a seat. I wanted to get up, but every seat was taken.

"Hey, Ikuto!" a classmate yelled from the other side of the room.

"Hey! I'll be right back," he murmured to me while pecking me on the cheek. But little did I know that the Whore-Gang was watching with a wicked glare. The dumb blonde came up and surprised me from behind, sliding all my books onto the floor.

"Having fun with OUR boyfriend, you slut!" she shouted.

"N-no…I didn't mean to sit b—"

"Oh no! You aren't sitting with him, b—tch!" the cheerleader raised her hand angrily and she was prepared to slap me with that triumphant smirk on her skinny, bulimic face as I cowered and shut my eyes. But I felt nothing. When I looked up in fear, Ikuto held her by the wrist, furious.

**Ikuto's POV**

Blah blah blah is all I heard coming from a big-mouthed classmate.

"I can't wait for this date tonight! This girl is so HOT! She has hot red hair and the biggest, squishiest looking br—"

SLAM! I noticed that Tina (random name, right?), the straight F+ student in the class, threw all of Amu's books onto the floor. Amu could only look in fear as those girls fought over me and ganged up on her. Amy, the cheerleader, looked the angriest. We were together the most out of any one of her stupid friends. She looked explosive and deadly and I knew what she was thinking of; luckily, I stopped her from the hard slap she was planning on my poor alarmed Amu. Amu…she just stared at all these girls and me and began to shake again. This made me angry and I tightened my grip on Amy's wrist.

"Hey! CUT IT OUT! She's the one who deserves it!" she yelled in a shrill voice.

"Just shut up and get out! You're in Amu's seat!"

"This crap of a girl isn't getting you, Ikuto. We'll be back," Tina muttered as the gang took their own seats from across the room. I looked over at Amu who was staring back with a light shade of pink on her face. She noticed me and kneeled down to pick up her books. I helped her, trying not to smile; I could tell that she was on her way to forgiveness and trust.

_~After School~_

Darn it! I just forgot that I was supposed to take a math make-up test after school. I didn't want to leave Amu, though…. "Amu, I have to take a test. It will only take twenty minutes I promise. Meet me at the park….I love you…" I said while giving her a quick hug. "O-ok…"she replied, flustered. I ran into the building. This won't take long, I promise, I thought.

**Amu's POV**

I thought about ditching him, but Ikuto always had a way of finding me, so I sat on the swings thinking about the incident in the classroom. _He didn't look as though he was lying…could he still love me? He could, but that doesn't mean that he won't leave you again…_ My mind still struggled with these wrestling thoughts when the girl gang appeared. They looked menacing and towered over me since I was only 4'10" (that's my actual height!). "You better stay away from our man, squirt," Stupid Tina said.

"FYI, He was coming back to ME!" I retorted, but fear was still exposed as I spoke.

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that, won't we girls?" Funky-nose Natasha replied. They closed in on me with their perfectly manicured claws exposed. Then, everything became a blur….

Ikuto's POV

Finally! That was a hard test. I ran to the park, still hoping Amu was there. She was….but she was hanging her head down while hugging her knees. I held her. "Amu, tell me what's wrong…" And that was when I saw a small splatter of blood on her shoulder. She looked up with tears and I saw bruises and cuts and pulled-out hair. _I AM GOING TO MURDER THOSE F—KING S—TY B—CHES!!!!!!!_ I thought. "Amu….I…" I stuttered, trying to think of something to say. But she shook me off and ran with her tears; no, not ran. She limped…

*sniff*, I think I cried when I wrote this....geez, I have the weirdest mind. Anyways, what will happen next? Guess what...I AIN'T TELLIN YA! Yeah...I'm evil...mwahahahahahahaha!!!!


End file.
